The Jasper Coal Adventures: Revenge Of The Daleks
by Corgz
Summary: (Please review!) When Luke Smith is almost killed in two explosions, he and his best friend Jasper Coal must escape to a safer place. They don't get far until they meet the strangest girl in the universe. The one who shouldn't be alive. The one who will find her father and fight what is left of the crippling Dalek empire. (Sort of a crossover, but mostly Doctor who)
1. The Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE-THE BEGINNING**

"Luke!" Jasper screamed across the silent street just as a shocking explosion of green rocketed through the emptiness forcing Jasper to the ground. Smoke shrouded Jasper's view of Luke Smiths house and Jasper could hear the crackling of fires nearby.

Jasper struggled to his feet and began running. A few moments later he had disappeared into the smoke.

"Luke! Where are you?" Jasper called out in a panicked voice. As the smoke begun to clear, Luke's house began to become visible. Jasper let out an exasperated yelp as he noticed half of the entire second storey of the house was gone.

"Luke!" Jasper screamed again sending shrill echoes through the street. Jaspers heart skipped a beat as he heard the distinct coughing of his best friend.

"Luke!" Jasper let out a cry of joy as the figure emerged from the smoke. Luke finally came into view, his pale face covered in black smudges and his usually flat hair was rough and messy.

"Jasper! What the hell just happened!" he said letting out another cough.

"I'm not exactly sure!" Jasper tried hard to explain the danger they were in.

"What do you know?"

"It's… it's the Daleks!"

"What!" Luke exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Just- just- we have to go. Now!" A familiar noise coming from inside the house captured Jaspers attention.

"Master Jasper. Is that you?" K-9s voice shot through the almost clearing smoke.

"K-9!" Jasper laughed surprised. "Come here boy!"

"Affirmative!" the small robotic dog rolled across the pavement briskly and stopped at Jaspers feet.

"Alright, K-9, we have to go and you're coming with us!" Luke tried explaining to the small robot.

"Yes Master!" the dog replied in the same happy tone it always did.

"Wait… Jasper… How are we going to leave… and where are we going to go?" Luke asked when another light shot from the sky and smashed into the house, taking Luke's car and the entire front yard with it.

By now the three of them were moving fast down the old street, sirens could be heard in the distance. The three turned a corner into an almost identical street.

"That doesn't make sense!" Luke suddenly stopped, panting heavily.

"What?" Jasper stopped anxiously.

"Daleks don't do that. They don't send a little strike and then a second strike five times the size!" Jasper contemplated this for a moment.

"Yeah, and the cannons were different colours as well, most Dalek cannons are blue not green." Jasper replied.

"Incoming projectile coming from the North, Masters" K-9's robotic voice cut in.

"Which ways North?" Luke asked quickly.

"Um… I think its that way." Jasper pointed into the sky.

"I think its that way actually" Luke said almost quietly.

"What makes you say tha-" Jasper turned to see the small space craft headed directly at them from high up in the sky.

"Oh my god!" Luke yelled before diving behind a stone fence separating someone's yard from the road. Jasper hurriedly picked up K-9 and through the heavy dog over the fence before diving behind just as yet another explosion rushed through the street.

The sound of crumbling rocks and screeching metal burst through Jasper's ears. Luke cringed and held his hand tightly to his ears as the spacecraft came to a stop.

Jaspers head popped up over the fence to see the elliptical spacecraft smoldering in the middle of the road. It was slightly large than a van and had two large rockets on both of its wings. It seemed to be made of complete metal

"Is it Daleks?" Luke asked nervously.

"No, that's not the craft I picked up on the readings!" suddenly the top of the craft lifted open and steam erupted from inside the cabin. A young woman emerged from inside the iron plated craft. She spotted Jasper's head peeking over the fence and let out a laugh.

"Jasper Coal right?" the blonde girl smirked at him. Jasper slowly stood up.

"That's me" he let out a light smile hoping for this girl to be an ally.

This strange girl had a soft, pale face and looked to be around 20 years old. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt which seemed to match her leather pants and boots.

"What planet are you from?" Jasper asked as Luke's head popped up beside him.

"I'm not exactly sure" she paused. "I'm Jenny, and that one must be Luke Smith son of the late Sarah Jane Smith. 19 years old, aren't you?" Luke was startled at this womans knowledge of him.

"How do you know me?" he stammered.

"Oh I know everyone. Now, Jasper, you're 18 aren't you? Country of origin Australia. Correct?' Jasper nodded.

"Why are you here?" Jasper stepped over the now half destroyed fence towards the girl.

"I'm here to find my Dad." She smirked. Jasper froze. It all made sense now.

"But you're…" he paused. "You're dead."


	2. Jasper & Jenny

**CHAPTER 2 - JASPER & JENNY**

"So you know me?" Jenny laughed whipping her hair around her body where her pony tail landed flatly on her back. "Who told you about me?"

"The Doctor. He only told a few of us."

"So you know him?" Jenny asked.

"Well… Sort of. I don't think he'd remember me now, it's been a few years."

Jasper thought back to the first time he met the Doctor. It was the same year he had first moved to London and the same year he had met Luke and Sarah Jane. Jasper had always been an ordinaryish teenager, he was attractive, or at least, that's what the girls thought.

He had sandy coloured hair and a tan that the ghastly London weather couldn't even get rid of. His smile was perfect and white. His body fit and athletic. He wasn't tall or big but still was very strong. You'd expect him to reel in all of the girls with his looks, but one thing got in the way. His social ineptitude.

He rarely spoke to people he didn't know, and struggled to make friends. Most said his personality never matched his looks, which hurt Jasper. Just because he was good looking everyone expected him to be amazing at everything else.

One other significant thing about the boy was that he was a genius when it came to technology and often scanned the stars and planets with his own telescope he'd built with complicated computer technology. This is how he met Luke. They were both 16 at the time, and it was the year before Sarah Jane's death.

One day, Jasper came across an advert for a 'Science Club' in a newspaper which he readily joined. Girls, boys, men and women all joined from all parts of London but Jasper quickly excelled against all of them. Most were fascinated by his talent and how he could build computers within hours and how his mind could formulate perfect patterns of numbers to crack databases and fry computers, although some were envious of his abilities. They need he would surely end up as a world renowned scientists and he'd leave all of these struggling researchers and wannabe scientists behind.

Jaspers life changed when one day Luke joined the club, showing up to the run down building they had their meetings in one a sunny day in June. Jasper felt an immediate attachment with Luke and his amazing abilities that rivaled with Jaspers. The two became best friends and eventually left the club behind to work on their own.

Jasper helped with all of Luke's projects and within a few months al of the secrets that the Smith family held slowly unraveled to him. All about the Doctor and his adventures, all about K-9 and the Aliens of the universe.

It wasn't until Boxing Day one year, just after the Titanic had almost destroyed London, that Jasper finally met the Doctor. He showed up on the Smiths doorstep one day whilst Jasper and Luke were eating lunch at the kitchen table, discussing the molecular structure of different Aliens.

Jasper found he spent most of his time here since his Mother had taken up drinking after his Father had died in a tragic work accident.

Jasper was the one that answered the door to this unknown man with perfectly styles hair and a brown coat covering his suit below. It was a strange style that somehow matched his trainers perfectly.

"Can I help you?" Jasper asked him.

"Yes, I'm looking for Sarah Jane, I'm the Doctor" That was the day that Jasper met him. He came in, had a coffee and spoke to Sarah about the previous day and was gone within a few hours. But not after telling Sarah about his 'daughter' from that baron planet. Jasper was surprised that the Doctor would share such private information, but the Doctor obviously needed to get it out, the stress obviously releasing from his mind as he recalled the story.

Jasper didn't know, but the Doctor secretly admired Jaspers genius, and was curious as to how he had become so smart. Jasper didn't even know the answer to that question.

"Well, boys, hurry up. The Daleks will soon find out that you're not dead Luke and they'll be after you!" Jenny cut across Jaspers thoughts.

"But what do they want with me?" Luke cried out, the panic spiraling through him. They were meant to be on the run, not dawdling here on the street only meters from his home that the authorities would be at any moment now.

"Actually, it's what they don't want with you. Now come on!" Jenny said darting off down the street searching for a car they could 'borrow'.


End file.
